


Seven Little Suspects

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nursery Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there were none. </p><p>
  <b>Spoilers up to 6x08. Do not read unless you've watched the episodes.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Little Suspects

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seven challenge on fan flashworks. Inspired by 'Ten Little Indians', an Irish children's rhyme that also appears in Agatha Christie's book 'And Then There Were None'.

Seven little suspects were on Jane's list,  
One was lost in a gloomy house and then there were six.

Six little suspects remained on Jane's list,  
One shot another and then there were five.

Five little suspects went to Jane's house,  
A bomb killed three of them and then there were two.

Two little suspects were on the run,  
One surrendered to the police and then there was one.

One little suspect went to a church,  
It was only when he died that another showed up.

Naughty little suspect wasn't really dead,  
Jane choked him and then there were none.


End file.
